


Something Different

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biker Parrish, Bikers, Crossdressing, Functioning Dysfunctional Family, Genderbending, Genderqueer Character, I don't know, Incest, NO DUB CON, NO NON CON, NO incest between fathers and daughters, NO rape, No one plot, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Worldbuilding, just a study of a family outfitted with Teen Wolf characters, that's why it's anonymous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Parrish are married and have 4 kids: Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison.  This is the story of how they came to be and their lives as they move forward.  We'll see the family grow and discover themselves and each other.  Relationships and disclaimers will appear in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a few clarifications:  
> -All the ages and families are completely changed around to fit  
> -incest happens between Parent/Child, but not until the child is 18. This is marked underage because there is a lot of sexual activity between the younger siblings and there are sexual acts that happen casually in front of them.  
> -there is absolutely no dubcon or non-con or rape. No humiliation, abuse, any of that. There is an obvious blurring of boundaries and making up for absent love.  
> -there is no incest between parent/daughter. There might be exploratory incest between coed siblings, but I doubt there will be penetration.  
> -this isn't exactly kink, it's just a way to kind of suss out some relationship quirks for me. Again, I don't really know, which is why this is anonymous.
> 
> Family Tree:
> 
> Derek marries Paige and has Stiles.  
> Derek sleeps with Melissa and has Scott.  
> Derek and Jackson are brothers.  
> Jackson marries Paige and has Erica  
> Cora donates her eggs which Parrish inseminates and they have Allison and Lydia.  
> Mason and Liam are brothers, Liam is adopted. 
> 
> I don't really have a plan or schedule for posting. And please heed the warnings. This first part is pretty fluffy, but it's going to get ramped up a bit I think. This is a WIP and I won't have an idea of chapters until I really get into it. I don't know, we'll see. Thanks for sticking around if you're still here. I hope you find it interesting.

He glides in smoothly, engine purring between his legs as he turns into the culdesac. Behind him was the open road, full of friends and adventure. In front of him lay his home, filled with love and excitement. He smiles, disbelieving of the simple happiness of his life as he cuts the engine. The sound of his motor is replaced by the sound of children barreling towards him trailing screams of “ _Papa Bear!_ ” in the wind.

The first to reach him are his twin girls; Lydia and Allison. Allison with her raven hair and dimples, her big brown eyes, wraps around his boot tugging to get him off the bike. He laughs sweetly as she pouts at the ineffectiveness of her effort. He places a hand on top of her head and cups her cheek; a comforting move to soothe away her frustration. She settles into the touch instantly. Lydia holds her arms out to be picked up and when he does he nuzzles her strawberry blond hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. She giggles as she undoes the strap for his helmet.

“Papa Bear, Daddy Bear got us new polish! Can we paint your toes later?” Lydia asks looking up at Parrish through her eyelashes. He laughs as she pulls at his beard, grown long and rough from his journey.

“Anything for you, sweet pea.” He feels a tug at his boot and looks down at Allison who peers at him expectantly. “And anything for you, turtle dove.” Ally smiles brightly and after Parrish lets Lydia down, the girls run hand in hand towards the door giggling and laughing.

Next to him is Scott, who demands to be let up so he can pretend he driving the bike.

“Welcome back, Papa Bear! Did you join a bike gang?” Parrish rolls his eyes behind his aviators fondly at his youngest son. Scott isn’t his biologically, but always treated him like a second father, for which Parrish is extremely grateful. He smirks at the young boy.

“I wouldn’t join any club that would have me as a member, kiddo. Can’t trust it.” Scott laughs brightly as Parrish holds him securely on the seat and allows him to yank the handles back and forth like he’s cruising down the highway.

“Just a few more years and you’ll be able to drive the real thing, Scotty!” Parrish looks up and sees Stiles -the oldest- standing with his arms crossed smiling at Scott like he’s the most precious thing in the world. And truth be told he probably was in Stiles’ world. Their mother had been cold, and Stiles always made sure that Scott knew he was loved. The kid was spoiled rotten, but Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Don’t give the kid any ideas, though I don’t mind him wanting to be like his Papa Bear.” Strike that, the most precious thing in Stiles’ world was also the most precious thing in Parrish’s world. And that was Stiles’ father who had a hand draped loosely over Stiles’ shoulder as Stiles looped an arm around his waist. Parrish couldn’t help but bask in the sunshine that emanated from Derek Hale’s smile.

“Scotty, come on inside and let’s finish getting dinner ready for Papa Bear. I bet he’s hungry.” Stiles says as he motions for Scott to get off the bike and go inside. Scott nearly starts to protest, but something in Stiles’ eyes stops him. Parrish guesses it’s something to do with a surprise dessert or some sort of secret that Stiles has convinced Scott is very important. It’s unlike the boy to obey without hassle. Stiles ruffles Scott’s hair and throws Parrish a wink before heading inside. He’s taken on the mother role in their created family and will greet Parrish later after he’s done attending to the kids. He knows this will give Derek more time to enjoy his lover’s return.

And vice versa. Parrish watches Derek Hale, the love of his life saunter towards him and can feel the heat of his body as he leans into him on the bike. In one fluid motion their lips meet, chaste and sweet, but lingering. Derek gives a look back to the house where the kids are obviously ogling despite Stiles’ best efforts. Derek rolls his eyes and turns back to kiss his husband with his everything, wrapping himself into Parrish as Parrish leans him over his bike and dives into Derek’s mouth, like a man famished for love.

He hears the kids inside laughing and cheering and Derek laughs breathily as he finally breaks away. Derek punches him playfully on the shoulder after Parrish lifts him up and pulls at the lapel of Parrish’s leather jacket to get him off the bike and in the house. On the way to the door Derek turns back around and kisses Parrish again, this time rubbing his face on Parrish’s surprisingly soft beard.

“I missed you, Papa Bear.”

“I missed you, Daddy Bear.”

The men walk into the house hand in hand and the kids run over excitedly to tell their Papa about the plans for the night.

After getting cleaned up, Parrish is sitting at the table, eating roast and mashed potatoes prepared by Stiles and Derek. “I helped!” Scott insists though he knows that means Scott mostly stayed out of the way. Parrish winks at the boy who turns, satisfied, back to his plate. Parrish looks at his family and can’t imagine it any other way.

It’d been a long time in the making. Parrish met and fell in love with Derek back in highschool, but back then, Derek was damaged and had a very specific life plan that didn’t include Parrish. Derek’s plan was to marry his childhood friend, Paige, have kids and basically run charitable organizations until she became President. Sure, he was gay mostly, but he loved her fiercely and was definitely attracted to her. She understood at the time he had proclivities towards men, but he was loyal and stuck to any plan with no wavering. Parrish’s arrival at BHHS threw a wrench in those plans for the first time.

Derek thought that Parrish would just be another fuck. A diversion when he couldn’t resist the call of dick and the silicone wasn’t hitting it anymore. He never let his feelings get in the way and Paige was supportive as long as he was discreet and safe. He knew immediately looking at Parrish that it was a risk. Not just because of the sea green eyes and the cute little nose, but there was something inherent that seemed to connect them. Something risky about Parrish, but not dangerous. When he looked at Parrish he could see forever and the fact that thought didn’t scare him, _terrified_ him.

When they made love the first time, everything slotted into place and Derek knew he was a goner. He wanted to give up everything and he would have just to be with Parrish. He decided to talk with Paige about dissolving their agreement, but first he had to talk to Parrish. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Parrish disappeared. Three weeks went by with no communication at all. His phone number no longer worked and all of his social media accounts were deactivated.

“Someone told his parents he was having a homosexual relationship with a kid at school.” Paige told him, sweeping her fingers through Derek's hair as he cried into her bosom. “His parents sent him to military school. He won’t be back until graduation.” Derek cried hard and held on to Paige, shaking in misery.

“Paige, I’m sorry, but I’m so in love with him.” She shushed him and glided her fingers up his back, kissing his face all over before landing on his lips.

“I know you were, Derek. But he wasn’t part of our plans, okay? If you stick to the plan, you’ll be happy and we’ll be so successful. Think of how many more people we can help when I get into politics. Think of the connections you can make. We’ll be a power couple! You, the son of a famous actress, me, the daughter of respected lobbyist; we balance each other out and make the other better. That’s worth more than a little highschool crush, Derek. We discussed this and I know you agree, your hormones are just telling your heart you’re in love, but this too will pass.” Derek nods and hopes she’s right.

She’s not. It doesn’t pass, but it does get easier. Distance lends enchantment and while it’s easier with Parrish being gone, his absence fuels Derek’s imagination. _What’s he doing? Is he thinking of me? Does he miss me? Is he seeing anyone?_ Sometimes when Derek needs feelings with his intimacy he’ll go into his brother’s room and climb into his bed. They rut against each other, finding their release and then wrap around one another seeking comfort.

Jackson and Derek look nothing alike, but they’re so much cut from the same cloth in mannerisms and demeanor. Both boys boast cool exteriors, but have hearts that burst furnace hot when ignited. Derek over Parrish, and Jackson, caught in a battle of affection with his childhood best friend, Danny; and his newest suitor Isaac.

“I don’t know who to fucking choose, man. Danny is gorgeous and has been there forever. He’s loyal and he loves the shit out of me. But Isaac? That kid is so exciting. He’s quiet, but he’s calculating, he’s so smart and so beautiful and he calls me on my shit. Not that Danny doesn’t, but it’s weird to hear it from someone who doesn’t know me. Or like, that knows me so well, so quickly. You know?” Derek nods into Jackson’s chest as he idly tongues at his nipple.

“Yeah, I know. Parrish knows me better than Paige. I was going to leave her for him before he went AWOL.” Jackson ruffles Derek’s hair before grabbing a handful and pulling his head back. He kisses the bridge of Derek’s nose and speaks against his lips.

“I’m sorry about that, man. But you know what dad always used to say, ‘ _a love that was meant to be will never truly go away_ ’. If you two are as destined as I think you are,he’ll come back to you.” Derek kisses his little brother sweetly.

“Thanks, Jax.” He goes to sleep that night and thinks about the love he lost.

He travels through his life, plan back on track. He and Paige get married freshman year of college and by their sophomore year she’s pregnant with their son. Stanis Miles Hale is born with bright brown eyes and a button nose, and an infectious open-mouthed smile that brightens any room. As he’s learning to talk he can’t quite get a grasp either of his names, but excels at the portmanteau of the two. After being asked his name and responding with “Stiles”, Derek and Paige look at each other and shrug.

This is the last time Derek and Paige are in agreement. They still have their rules, Derek can do whatever he wants as long as he’s discreet and safe. Only one drunken night, Derek eschews those rules for the warm arms of Melissa Delgado, the TA for his Calc 3 class. This is different for a few reasons: 1) it’s a girl, which was never discussed with Paige, and they discuss _everything_. 2) It was not discreet as it occurred upstairs at a party of a frat that Derek doesn’t even belong to, and 3) it’s not safe. Melissa Delgado is pregnant.

Scott Delgado Hale is born Derek and Paige’s senior year and Derek is given full parental rights and custody by Melissa who is not ready for a family. Derek is elated, and Stiles loves the idea of a brother, but the rift caused with Paige is unrepairable. The two start sleeping in separate rooms, Paige opting for their master while Derek sleeps in the nursery and dotes over the boys.

“I can work with this, Derek. We get our masters, we stick to our plan. Scott is your cousin, or nephew or someone that you’re looking out for that has become long term. He’s latino, that will be good for us. By the time you get your masters and I get my doctorate, no one will even know he’s not mine.” Derek looks at Paige and hates her a little bit as he holds Scott in his arms and Stiles to his side.

“Paige, these are your children. I understand your aversion to Scott, but Stiles is-”

“Derek I’m not here to have a family so I have someone to love. I have a family because it will look good. I will be the president of this country, now are you coming with me or not?” Derek realizes he’s lost control, but there’s nothing he can do except shower his children with the love they’re missing from their mother.

Jackson visits them at their off campus apartment. He holds Derek and fucks into him gently, whispering sweet assurances in his ear that this is just a phase and will pass. His happiness will come, and as he himself is coming, he exhales, giving himself a small moment to believe Jackson’s words.

He worries sometimes about doing this in the boy’s room, but as Jax wipes him down with a cool, damp towel, he assures him the boys will never remember and they’re fast asleep anyway. Derek is sure it’s true as he drifts off, held tightly in Jackson’s arms.

Derek is complicit to fall back in line while he gets his masters until the final year of his doctorate program when a familiar face arrives on campus. It’s strong, it’s gorgeous, and it’s determined.

“Derek Hale, you son of a bitch.” Derek is in the stacks at the student library and turns quickly to his accuser.

“Excuse me, what-” and he’s rendered speechless. Standing in front of him with a smirk on his lips and fire in his eyes is Jordan Parrish. “You never left.” Parrish narrows his eyes.

“What?” But Derek can’t answer, he can only launch himself at Parrish, connecting his lips wherever they’re reach. Parrish’s hairline, his eyelid, his cheek, the bird’s nest on his chin and finally his sweet plump lips. He pokes at the seam with his tongue and Parrish opens with a sigh, allowing Derek’s tongue inside. They kiss in the stacks for an hour and Parrish blows him right there and as Derek comes he screams Parrish’s name. They’re two seconds from being kicked out, but just as security is opening the door, Derek and Parrish are flying through it running and laughing, hand in hand, and heart in heart.

“I want a divorce.”

“Derek, you don’t know what you’re talking about. This is not what you want, it’s not part of the plan.”

“Did the plan involve telling my boyfriend’s parents about him fucking me and getting him sent away for years?” Paige blanches at the accusation, but can’t bring herself to deny it. Derek should be angrier, and he is, but he knows he has a small window to ensure his future and dismisses his ire for steadfastness. He won’t back down.

“I want the kids and I want a divorce, and you will give me what I want, and in return, you can have Jackson.” Paige scoffs, but then considers.

“He couldn’t choose between Danny and Isaac and can’t deal with the fact that they chose each other. He’s got a good face and we’d have some gorgeous kids. Okay Derek, as long as Jackson signs a contract with a behavior clause, I think that might work.” And it did work swimmingly. Parrish and Derek often sit together watching news of House Speaker Paige Hale and her husband, philanthropist Jackson Hale along with their gorgeous overachieving daughter, Erica.

They watch with Stiles, who still views his mother as a mystery, and Scott, who doesn’t really remember her at all. Then there are the girls, who were a gift from Derek’s sister Cora. Parrish sperm and her eggs created two opposite creatures who were identical in all the ways that mattered, much like Jackson and Derek.

“Papa Bear tell us about your ride! Did you get into any fights?” Parrish snaps back to the scene in front of him as Allison pulls at his sweater.

“Well turtle dove, you know I’m more of a lover than a fighter, but if someone is mean to someone else I have to put them in their place, right?” Ally and Scott nod seriously while Stiles tries not to die from the cuteness.

“Okay you knuckleheads, kiss Papa Bear goodnight and let’s get ready for bed." The normal protests ring out, but the kids obediently allow Stiles to shoo them out of the kitchen.

“I’ll come tuck you nuggets in later, okay?” The kids cheer and run off to get changed. Parrish feels Derek nuzzle into his neck, inhaling his scent.

“You gonna tuck me in too, Papa Bear?” Parrish smiles against Derek’s mouth and kisses him sweetly.

“You bet your sweet ass I am.”

He gets up and starts to clear the table before Derek shoos him away. He says goodnight to Lydia and Allison and then to Scott, kissing him on the forehead. Scott giggles and scratches his head.

“Your beard tickles!” He gives it a little pull before closing his eyes and falling promptly to sleep. He’s 11, but still seems so young. He goes to Stiles bedroom where the brand new teenager is lying in his bed. He motions for Parrish to come to the bed and Parrish sits on the edge before leaning in. Stiles wraps his arms around Parrish’s neck and presses their lips together in a dry kiss.

“I missed you so much, Papa Bear.” Parrish nuzzles Stiles’ nose, placing little pecks up and down the bridge.

“I thought about you every hour of everyday, Stinker.” Stiles wrinkles his nose at the nickname, but nuzzles into his Papa’s neck. Parrish sighs and holds the boy tightly to him, dragging him into his lap. He’s only 13, but he’s always taken on so much responsibility. Parrish has raised him since he was 8, but the boy spent a long time co-parenting his little brother with his father. Parrish would never take that sense of accomplishment away from Stiles, and has always praised his ability to run the household.

“You kept everything running so smoothly, I’m so proud of you.” Stiles beams in an uncharacteristically puerile way before regrouping and grabbing Parrish’s beard.

“I know why you go on these rides, Papa Bear, but this time was a little too long, okay? You can’t be gone that long again.” Stiles looks at Parrish with serious, anxious eyes and Parrish nods and smiles. He knows this was a long one, and while Derek understands and knows that Parrish will always come back to him, Stiles is a bit more wary. He runs his hands up and down his son’s back and squeezes him again before lying him back in bed and tucking him in.

“I’m going to go get my welcome home present from your dad.” he says as he brushes Stiles’ hair out of the way. Stiles shakes his head.

“Sorry Papa Bear, there won’t be time. Or maybe only if it’s in the shower. You know the kids are going to sneak in, they missed you too much.” Parrish cocks an eyebrow.

“Only the kids?” Stiles grins and turns away.

“Goodnight Papa Bear. I’ll see you in a few.”

After a very long shower with his husband, Parrish tucks the both of them into bed. He wakes up a few hours later with a toe in his nose, strawberry blond hair across his face, and an elbow in his back. He wrenches open an eye and sees his lover sleeping with an indulgent smile on the other side of the bed holding Stiles in his arms. Stiles winks at him before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Parrish closes his eyes and thinks about how he’s the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will deal with Stiles' role as caretaker in the family, and how he managed the household while Parrish was away. It will be discussed more later, but Parrish was away for about 2 months.


	2. Learning How to Merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish realizes that although he's been with Derek for 8 years, he's been mostly absent. Stiles motherly duties showcase just how much Parrish hasn't been paying attention.

The next 9 months went by and it was so easy. Parrish met up again with what was left of his graduating class after military school and they biked for 3 months through Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia. The ride was relaxing and cathartic and he returned home energized.

After taking a week to get settled, parent-teacher conferences were upon them. Derek finds a sitter through a service and Stiles goes to the school with them. Parrish thinks he’s just coming to hang out, but is surprised when he takes a third chair next to Derek and Parrish. The teachers acknowledge him like he’s the kids’ guardian and update him on the progress of Scott in 3rd grade and the girls in pre-k.

“I know that you were wary about holding Scott back because of his dyslexia, Stiles. But you’ll be happy to know he’s really exceeding and he’s completely on track with his reading levels.”

“Should we look into a tutor, or give him more reading?” Stiles asks as he jots notes into a folio marked “Scott - 3rd Grade^2”.

“I think you’ve been doing well. I have a list of the reading material we’ll be assigning for the summer, he can maybe choose a couple of extra books to help keep him going in the right direction. He has a tendency to be shy and quiet when he’s unsure of himself. I’d like to see him open up.” The teacher says, regarding Stiles almost as an equal, barely acknowledging Derek who appears to be listening contentedly.

“Uhh, you can give the list to me. I can help Scott with his reading.” Parrish offers, feeling more than a little intimidated. Both Derek and the teacher raise an eyebrow at him while Stiles snorts and continues jotting notes.

“Thank you, Jordan. I’m sure we can work something out.” He says in an obvious dismissal. He looks up, communicating a message with his bright brown eyes to the teacher while something else comes out of his mouth, “Ms. Martin can you email the list to me? I’d like to create a digital checklist so it’s easier for him to keep track.”

“What a marvelous idea, Mr. Hale! Could you send me a copy when you’re finished? I think the other parents would see that as a great resource.” Stiles nods and continues chatting with the teacher while Derek gets up and pours himself a cup of coffee in the back. He motions for Parrish to join him.

“Stiles is a pro with this, he’ll be fine.”

“Derek, he’s a child. Should you be-”

“He likes it. And he fills me in on everything when we get home and I enact any plan he comes up with. We thought being held back was going to kill Scott, but he’s really excelled. Stiles helped him a lot with that.” Parrish furrows his brow, trying to place a memory.

“Why didn’t I know that Scott was held back a grade?” Derek shrugs and takes a long sip.

“It didn’t concern you. Besides, I think you were in Thailand.” Parrish wilts a little bit, thinking about his six week trip through the wet jungle.

"That doesn't matter, this is my family too." Parrish tries not to pout, but he feels like he's just seeing this side of his family for the first time. Had he really never gone to a parent /teacher conference? Jesus, Scott and Stiles must think he doesn't love them as much as the girls.

"Papa Bear, it's fine. Let Stiles handle it." Derek says as he places a warm, soothing hand over Parrish's heart.

"No, Derek! Look, when is Stiles' conference? I'll go to that." Derek smirks.

"It was 2 weeks ago. He's acing everything, the teachers love him, he's fine." Derek smoothes Parrish's brow as his husband exhales slightly defeated.

"Hey guys, I have to go to my locker, but we can go meet the girls' kindergarten teacher for next year after. His name is Mr. Dunbar and he's supposed to be a kid whisperer." Stiles addresses them quickly, giving Parrish a quick, undefinable look before heading out the door. The two men follow quickly, but Parrish stops to say goodbye to Ms. Martin. She's giving him that look, that 'you don't belong here' look. He gives a small wave and heads out into the hallway.

They get to Stiles' locker which he opens with habitual precision. Inside is nice and neat and on the door are pictures of Scott and Allison and Lydia. Something else catches Parrish's eye.

"What the hell is... " He trails off as he sees a Mothers' Day card written out in the familiar scrawl of Ms. Lydia Hale. "I love you, Mama Cub!" it says and it's festooned with hearts and stars and a craft supply store's worth of glitter. It's signed by Allison and Scott and Derek and Derek has written Parrish’s name in.

“You guys celebrated Mother’s Day?” Parrish asks as he looks at Derek’s inscription “ _love you honey eyes -Derek”_. Stiles looks at the card fondly before closing the door and walking down the hall.

“Yeah, you were in Jakarta. Give a me a few minutes to size him up, okay?” Derek nods and grabs the arm of Parrish’s jacket as he starts to move.

“Give him a few minutes.”

“Derek, are you kidding? He’s going alone to meet the girl’s teacher for the first time? Why are you okay with this?” Derek looks at his precious husband and shakes his head.

“It’s better this way, trust me. I’ve been doing this for a long time. Give him what he asks for and the rest will fall into place.” He looks down the hall after his oldest son. “He’s a lot like his mother that way. He claims he doesn’t want to be anything like her, and in the ways that matter he’s not. But there are some ways when I can barely tell them apart.”

Parrish lets out an audible sigh and tries to move again, “Derek, I think we should-” Before he can finish Derek has him pushed up against Stiles’ locker, the standard issue lock digging not unpleasantly into his back.

“He wants some space, Parrish. I guess I’ll have to find a way to occupy the time.” Derek says with a slither in his voice. He pulls his hips to Parrish and begins nibbling his bottom lip between his teeth. As is the usual with Derek, Parrish folds, kissing the man openly and obscenely as wasp-y parents walk by, snickering and shielding their children’s eyes.

He thinks about how long Stiles has been a mother to this family. He remembers Derek introducing them when he was just 6 years old. Stiles was cutting up fruit for Scott and looking at Parrish like he was assessing him. He knew Stiles had a vague idea that he was going to be his father’s new lover, but he never did find out what Stiles’ initial views were of him.

“My daddy says you make him very happy and that makes me and Scotty here, happy. Ain’t that right Scott?” Scott giggles and hides behind Derek’s leg, reaching out only to grab a slice of apple from Stiles.

“I like your beard, you look like a grizzly bear. Like Daddy when he grows out his beard.” Parrish remembers that Derek blushed slightly. He knew now that Derek grew his beard out after the divorce in a fit of depression and rebelliousness. Stiles was too young to understand at the time and Derek would often wake up with Stiles brushing his face. He shaved it off soon after.

Parrish was introduced as their new papa and the boys took to him instantly, but even then, Parrish knew that Stiles’ opinion of him trumped anyone else’s. He’d thought in the years that followed, Stiles’ maternal streak lessened, but in all of Parrish’s absences, it seemed to have gotten even stronger.

Parrish knew that Paige had a reputation for being cold, and that she’d hurt Stiles several times. The boy had a natural need to protect. Parrish’s father was an animal, and he had a younger brother to take care of before he was shipped off to boarding school. He understood Stiles’ need to look after his siblings.

He thinks about a time about a few years after they’d all moved in together. Scott was probably about 6 and Stiles had just turned 9. It was early morning and he woke up slowly rutting into Derek. Parrish fucked him deep and long and hard into the mattress and Derek came with a low groan that vibrated through his body. Parrish smeared the cum between them as he kissed Derek lazily, diving into his neck.

“ _Shit!_ ” Derek exclaimed before slapping his hand over his own mouth.

“Wha-” Parrish started to ask, but he was shushed by Derek who motioned to the other side of the bed where young Scott was sitting with his back to them, wearing headphones. Parrish leaned up a little and saw Stiles crouched in front of him making silly faces and pointing to the screen of the tablet Scott was looking at. Scott giggled as Stiles held his attention, making it possible for Parrish to slip in and out of their bathroom unnoticed. He brought in a towel to wipe Derek and himself off and they both slipped into clean boxers. As soon as Derek was clothed he crawled across the bed and grabbed Scott who screamed in surprise. The young boy curled into a ball of laughter as Derek grabbed Stiles who climbed on the bed too.

“Hey booger, you wanna help Daddy Bear make some breakfast!?” Parrish asks Scott who then looks at Stiles for the okay. Stiles nods and Derek hoists the younger over his shoulder, leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen. Parrish stops Stiles.

“Hey kiddo, what was that about?” Stiles considers Parrish for a moment before shrugging.

“He snuck in last night and I know if I tried to move him he’d interrupt you. So I put the headphones on him and distracted him until you and Daddy Bear were done making love.” Parrish laughs a bit, stopping short when he sees Stiles’ expression go suddenly hard.

“Honey, what do you know about making love?” Stiles’ topaz colored eyes cut Parrish to the quick as he realizes the child knows a lot more than he probably should.

“I know that it’s been a long time since my dad has had it. And I know that you love him, and that I love you for it. And if he wants to make love he deserves to do so without interruptions. I can handle Scott, you just focus on dad.”

“Stiles, just how much did you see?”

“Why do you think I made him get that mattress that doesn’t transfer movement? I was able to block you guys out for the most part. He masturbates sometimes so the moans are kinda white noise to me by now.” With that Stiles leaves to the kitchen, leaving a startled Parrish to wonder what just happened.

Parrish isn’t sure why that memory comes to him specifically, but he does know it’s time he start paying attention and be a more active parent in his children’s lives. Using all of his resolve to pull Derek from his face, Parrish takes his hand and drags him down the hall.

“I think enough time has passed! And I can’t be seen jacking off in a elementary school bathroom, not one as fancy as this.” Derek laughs and pinches Parrish’s ass as they run down the hall.

They get to Mr. Dunbar’s room which looks like _Yo Gabba Gabba_ threw up all over it. The girls were going to love it. Mr. Dunbar and Stiles were sitting in the middle of the room laughing together. The teacher sees Derek and Parrish enter and gets up to introduce himself.

“You must be Mr. Hale and Mr. Parrish! The young Mr. Hale was telling me all about you and your girls. They sound delightful. I’m Lamont Dunbar.” Derek and Parrish trade pleasantries with the new teacher while Stiles looks at some of the posters and activities.

“I’m so glad you came by. I know we have a few months before Lydia and Allison join my class, but it’s always good to meet the parents before hand. It also helps when the kids have older siblings at the school. I’m impressed how involved Stiles is.” Parrish shakes Lamont’s hand and forces himself not to roll his eyes.

“Do you have kids that go to this school, Mr. Dunbar?” Stiles asks as Parrish kicks himself for not thinking to ask the question himself.

“As a matter of fact I do. I have a boy your age, his name is Mason. His younger brother Liam will be joining the 3rd grade.”

“He’ll probably be put in Scott’s class. Ms. Martin usually gets the new intakes.” Lamont smiles, taken slightly aback by Stiles’ knowledge of their school’s structure.

“That’s right, he will be in Scott’s class.”

“That’s great, I’ll make sure Scott keeps an eye out for him.”

“I’d appreciate that Mr. Hale. Thank you.” And with that, Stiles makes another faculty friend.

“Uhh, Mr. Dunbar.” Parrish steps forward. “If the girls need anything, please let us know. I’m sure there’s a school supplies list or something.”

“Oh, Mr. Parrish. My class is an advanced class, the shopping list has been given to each head of household along with a reading list and activity pages. I thought you received it?” Derek smirks while Stiles fondly rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Lamont. We have the list and the girls are going through it wonderfully.”

“Stiles, he’s a teacher. Call him Mr. Dunbar.” Parrish implores. Lamont doesn’t miss the tense look between the party and laughs it off.

“Lamont is just fine. I’ll ask you all to call me Mr. Dunbar in front of the girls, but it’s hardly necessary outside of class.”

They finish up and head home. As soon as they get inside, Stiles rounds up the kids to talk about the night and what he expects of them. He tells the girls about their new teacher and their excitement is palpable. He reads to them from one of the books on the list and puts them to bed. Parrish is about to follow him into Scott’s room, but is stopped before Stiles can go in.

“Don’t go to sleep before I come up. We need to talk about tonight.” Before Parrish can get a word in Stiles has closed the door. He can hear him faintly address his younger brother.

“Hey buddy, you’re doing so well! I’m really proud of you.”

As Parrish heads upstairs he thinks about everything that he’s missed. He wants to tell scott how proud he is of him too. And he wants to read books to the girls. Hell, he wants to congratulate Stiles on being such a stellar student and he could if Derek would just back him up!

“Derek, babe- _shit_.” Parrish walked into his bedroom to find Derek on the bed, ass in the air, fingers buried in deep. “Derek! What if I’d been Stiles?”

Derek appears unconcerned as he reaches for Parrish who falls on top of him on their bed. It’s not until the next morning that he realizes he forgot to talk to Stiles. They’re sitting at the breakfast table eating when Parrish thinks maybe he’s going about this the wrong way. Sure, it’s important to interact with Stiles, but if he can show the boy that he’s invested in the kids too, maybe Stiles won’t feel the need and finally start to live his own life.

“Hey Scott, how about we hang out this weekend, just you and me?” Scott’s face lights up.

“Really? What are we going to do?”

“Well Stiles will be on that school trip and Derek can take the girls somewhere, and I can show you what it’s like to ride on _Lucille_.” Scott’s face falls as he looks to Stiles who is seething mad. He hasn’t inherited his mother’s insipid demeanor or Derek’s casual outlook.

“Parrish, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Stiles, I’m your father, and I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Scott. Wouldn’t that be fun, Scott? My bike club has a family day this weekend and I think you’d be a hi-”

“Jordan, he’s not going to a fucking bike club family day and he’s not getting on that thing!” Stiles throws his fork in his plate and gets up from the table. Lydia immediately bursts into tears.

“YOU MADE MAMA CUB SAD!” She wails as Allison tries to comfort her and Scott looks down sadly at the table. Stiles drops his plate in the sink and walks to the table picking up Lydia who muffles her distress in his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Strawberry. Mama’s not sad, I just got a little worked up. Papa Bear’s just playing a joke, everything is fine. Isn’t that right, Papa Bear?” Parrish starts to protest, but Derek raises his eyebrows as he pets Allison. It’s Scott who surprises them all.

“It’s okay, Papa Bear. We can hang out another time. Maybe you can teach me how to play basketball? I know you said you and dad used to play in school?” Stiles nods and Scott looks even more excited than when the bike was on the table. Everyone calms down and the kids start to clean up and get ready for school. The girls have a half day at pre-k so Derek takes them and brings Scott along so he can drop him off too. Stiles class has a late start so he starts cleaning off the breakfast table while Parrish considers the morning paper.

He knows there’s tension in the room, but he’s not sure how to start what he sees now is a long overdue conversation.

“You can’t make decision like that for him without me.” Parrish looks towards the sink where Stiles is rinsing dishes before loading the dishwasher. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to go on trips 5 - 6 times a year for _weeks_ at a time with little to no communication and then come back like you’re the parent here. You don’t get to miss Mother’s Day and then come back and make fun of me enjoying that my kids appreciate me.” Stiles starts the dishwasher and starts wiping down the counters. “I came upstairs last night and saw you and Daddy and I didn’t interrupt you. You let me do my job and I’ll let you do yours.”

“Stiles!” Parrish couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he was sure he didn’t like the implication. “My _job_ is not to fuck your dad.” Stiles balls up the hand towel he was using and throws it on the counter.

“Are you sure? It’s the only thing you do around here with any quality or consistency.”

“Jesus Christ! Young man, that’s enough. This has been going on far too long and-”

“Which means it’s too damn late to do anything about it, so stay in your _fucking_ lane Parrish! Those kids depend on me. Derek needs me to care for them and I’m not going to have you come in and ruin years of work because you’re just now deciding to have a crisis of conscious. Fuck!” Stiles stomps out of the room while Parrish sits, defeated. There’s got to be a way to fix this.

“There’s got to be a way to fix this. Stiles has been mine for years.” Later that evening, Parrish gave Derek a rundown of what happened. Derek shrugs and wraps his arms around his husband.

“Well sweetie, you haven’t really been around for years. You go on a lot of trips, which is fine, but then you can’t come back and dictate the way the house is ran. Paige would be gone for weeks at a time and the instability really hurt Stiles and Scott. The kids know that I’ll always be there, but they don’t know that you will yet. When you miss things that are important to them it speaks louder than you telling them.”

“I didn’t even know Mother’s Day was that important around here.”

“Stiles always liked it because other kids’ moms were so sweet. So he’d make a big to do for Paige who was really cold. The only positive female role model he had were his teachers and Cora and she lives so far away. Besides, I know Mother’s Day isn’t that big for you since you hate your mom.” Parrish scoffs.

“I don’t hate my mom, my mom is dead! I just don’t like Mother’s Day, it makes me miss her.” He kisses Derek on the cheek before smirking, “I hate _your_ mom.” Derek laughs and shrugs.

“Yeah, well everyone does. She’s a bitch.”

“He’s a kid, Derek. He should be a kid.”

“Whatever you say, Jordan.” Derek turns over as Parrish thinks of ways to regain control of his family.


End file.
